happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Off the Beaten Truck
Off the Beaten Truck is season 91 episode of HTFF. Plot Walter is appears driving his truck at the road and also on his way into the town. The exhaust that came out from his truck annoys some tree friends who passed by and Walter seems don't care with it until he heard some noise coming out from his truck. Walter jumps out from his truck and sees the broken exhaust pipe. He appears pretty annoyed by it and tries to fix it by himself. A moment later, Morton and Mix are seen stalking Walter from the bush. They later smile and agreed at something when Walter suddenly sleeps at the side of his truck. Mix brings a cardboard with a sale sign in it and shows it to Morton. Morton happily agrees with Mix's plan and wants him to place it into Walter's truck. Both of them jump back into the bush before Walter wakes up. Walter still feels sleepy and meets Rigg, who checks out his truck. Rigg gives Walter some money before enters his truck. Walter angrily wants Rigg to get out until he shows the sale sign. Shocked, Walter immediately throws away the sign, which later lands on Toothy's torso, forcing his organs out at the garden. Walter throws Rigg away from his truck and drives away from him as far as possible, also releasing worse exhaust from his truck. The problem worsen when something pops one of the tires. Walter finally sees the duo when he jumps out from his truck and angrily yells at them. They also somehow managed to remove the tire and roll it away. Fungus, who drives and sees the tire is about to hit him, quickly avoid it but ends up crashed into Rigg's truck(also slicing Rigg in half in the process) and flies into Walter's exhaust pipe. Morton gives Walter another tire to "help" him out. Walter, just accepts it, fix the tire and drives away from the duo. Morton laughs a while and leaves the scene with Mix. Daisy, just bought a pot of flower from Emmy's shop seems bothered by the exhaust and the noise from Walter's truck as Daisy's flowers are killed by it. She quickly stops Walter's truck and angrily scolds him. She later shows the exhaust pipe but ends up being shocked by Fungus' corspe inside it, falls into the tire(which later revealed to be fart cushion) and have her head blown up when the "tire" pops. Walter once again annoyed by this and kicks his truck. His truck anyway moves backwards as the truck actually on the hill. Shocked, Walter quickly chase his truck before crashes into something. Squabbles inside his house, sees Walter's truck is about to crashes his house and quickly avoids it. He is very relieved when he managed to save himself until Walter enters his truck and about to drives away, releasing bad exhaust added with Fungus' corspe. Squabbles is struggles to walks away from his room but only get intoxicated by the exhaust. Renee, also inside Squabbles house sees the smoke comes out from his room. She starts to open it and sees the exhaust covers the whole room, causing it to explodes along with the truck because of the interaction between Renee's fire and the poisonous exhaust. Mix sees the explosion from afar and trying to "tell" Morton something, but ends up both of them get flattened by the flying container. Renee, survived the explosion but ultimately shocked. The scene later changes at Emmy's shop, where Emmy used Walter's flat tire as a pot, ends the episode. Moral "Don't let the truck go up in smoke." Deaths *Toothy's organs forced out from his torso. *Rigg is sliced in half by his truck. *Fungus is squeezed into the exhaust pipe. *Daisy's head is blown up by popping "tire". *Squabbles is intoxicated by the poisonous exhaust/gas that covers his room. *Walter is blown away by the explosion. *Morton and Mix are flattened by the container. Injuries *Fungus is slighly injured after flies out from his car. Destructions *The exhaust pipe is broken throughout the episode. *The tires popped twice. *Fungus is crashed into Rigg's truck. *The exhaust and Fungus' corspe both kill the Daisy's flowers. *Walter's truck is crashed into Squabbles' house. *Walter's truck is exploded along with Squabbles' room. Trivia *The title is a pun of "Off the beaten track". *Jerky is seen inside Emmy's shop meanwhile other generic tree friends are seen mocking Walter because of the exhaust. *Walter's death is similar to Lumpy's death in "From Hero to Eternity". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes